Noblesse Chapter 244. He works for me...
Gejutel K. Landegre and Ragar Kertia are both following Frankenstein's trail. While looking out for him, they both discussed the story that they heard regarding about humans and nobles. Kertia asked Gejutel's opinion about it. Gejutel said that he doesn't think that those stories were completely baseless. He said that many things have changed: Humans doesn't need the nobles anymore since their knowledge and strengths have grown tremendously for the past years. Gejutel said that it is not strange that some nobles became corrupted because of those changes. He also said to Ragar that he would conduct a thorough investigation after reporting the incident to their Lord regarding those renegade nobles that broke the law of lending their powers to humans. Ragar replied that perhaps their Lord already knew it since he is a great being. Ragar and Gejutel abruptly stopped on their tracks and was surprised to see that that trail of Frankenstein that they were following led them at the front of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's mansion. They just both decided to enter and see. Scene was changed with Frankenstein walking and opening the doors inside the mansion. He was wondering why he hadn't seen anyone inside the big mansion other than Rai. Wandering around, he suddenly saw Rai standing and looking outside of the window. Rai turned and looked at Frankenstein. Rai noticed that Frankenstein is still wearing his clothes and told him about it. Frankenstein apologized and said that he couldn't find anything else. Rai raised his right arm towards Frankenstein and his eyes glowed. He changed Frankenstein's clothes: black tuxedo with a white linen shirt inside, black pants, black ribbon around his neck, and white gloves on both hands. Frankenstein was surprised and thought that he didn't know that nobles had that kind of ability. He was wondering if Rai is on the same level as the other clan leader. Rai then suddenly spoke. He said that he was feeling different negative emotions (like rage, hatred, murderous intent) from Frankenstein's powers. He asked on why are they all against Frankenstein if they're his own powers and why does those powers are trying to consume him. Frankenstein was surprised and wondered why Rai knew about his powers. Suddenly, Frankenstein heard a voice and looked where it came from. He saw Gejutel and Ragar walking towards him. Frankenstein wondered if it was a set-up trap and was worried about his condition. He then heard Gejutel and Ragar called Rai with a -nim at the end of his name. He wondered why Rai was given such respect and speculated that perhaps Rai is the Lord of the nobles. Gejutel spoke up to Rai apologizing for their sudden visit and stated their reason for coming on his mansion. Gejutel told Rai that the Lord commanded them to take Frankenstein with them. He explained that Frankenstein had stirred up a lot of trouble. Rai suddenly replied on Gejutel and said that Frankenstein's is working for him. Gajutel, Ragar, and Frankeinstein were all surprised. Gejutel asked Rai on what kind of works he does on the mansion. Rai replied that he have entrusted the whole place to Frankenstein since no one is living there other than himself. Gejutel then asked Rai if Frankenstein's a butler, which Frankenstein's replied that he is. Gejutel one more time said to Rai that the Lord wanted Frankenstein to come with them. Rai replied that he and Frankenstein will both go to the Lord to pay their respects after Frankenstein recovers. Gejutel said that he understood Rai's words and will relay his wishes to the Lord. Gejutel and Ragar both were starting to leave. While Gejutel is leaving, he said to Frankenstein that his power is very dangerous and that he acknowledges his accomplishment despite being a mere human. Frankenstein was surprised that the two clan leader just left him like that and wondered who really Rai was. Gejutel and Ragar were in front of the Lord and told him what happened. The Lord laughed out about it and liked the idea that Rai has now someone with him on the big mansion other than himself. Gejutel then changed the topic and relied the news to the Lord on what he and Ragar had heard regarding the renegade nobles and humans contract. Back on Rai's mansion, Frankenstein and Rai introduced themselves to one another. Scene has changed to the present time inside Frankenstein's house: Regis and Seira serving the foods; M-21 and Takeo washing the dishes; Tao, Han Shinwoo, Im Suyi, Suh Yuna, Ik-Han chatting and laughing; Rai is sitting beside them and drinking his tea; and Frankenstein standing and smiling at the side with the thought of how he and his master were the only ones together in the past, and now on the present time there are more people with them who are constantly noisy. Category:Noblesse Chapters